


From Me To You

by RobinfeatherOfWindClan



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinfeatherOfWindClan/pseuds/RobinfeatherOfWindClan
Summary: My English teacher assigned us to write a poem directed towards someone. Here's mine. I say it's decent. (Originally published on Wattpad about a year ago)
Kudos: 1





	From Me To You

You sit in the dark room,

Muttering to yourself,

As people are talking

A few rooms away or down the stairs.

When you fine yourself alone,

You release any overpowering feelings burdening you.

You do this when you are alone

Not wanting to face the outside world and 'loved' ones.

You sit on the bench,

Letting yourself relax around them.

Their voices fill your ears

Even as you attempt to ignore them.

They are not always nice,

But they are there for you,

And you are determined to be there for them.

A screen turns on

And previous tabs are opened again.

Music in the background

And many, many words on the screen.

You add onto the words

And release your feelings

Where you feel safe.

As you are reminded by a video

Released February 13th, 2017,

That self love is important.

Even if fate won't let you remember.


End file.
